Akatsuki before Akatsuki: The Mix Up!
by Shadowface26
Summary: one morning everything changes. The Akatsuki members have become bipolarish. They have to fight a demonic jinchuuri. and worse. Everything is going crazy!


**This is all based off a weird dream I had. If u haven't watched Akatsuki before Akatsuki on Snowmoonangel's channel on youtube, (No it's not my channel, my channel is FluffyTheAwsomeBunny) you might understand this the best. But If u don't, you just wont understand it well. I don't want to use real names so I will use this for me and my friends names based of usernames of stuff I no they have or some weird random name:**

**Itachi= Shadow(me)**

**Sasori=Angel(Snowmoonangel)**

**Tobi=Mysteria**

**Konan= Bramble**

**Deidara= Soup (yeah, idk why)**

**Zetsu=Linkfreak**

**YES WE ARE ALL GIRLS!**

A cold November night. Yeah, November, not December or any other winter time month. Yes friggin November. It was cold. Blankets covered a girl sleeping soundly, yet shivering, through the cold.

"Itachi!" My eyes widened.

A dark dark room was just as cold as the one i was sleeping in. It was different though. A different chill running through my veins.

"Hey, Shadow, why the hell are we in a giant trashcan?" the familiar voice asked.

It was Angel, a school friend of mine. I whispered loudy. Well it seemed a little to loud for a whisper though.

"HOW THE HELL SHOULD I NO!"

"God you don't have to be mean!" I heard a sniff from my 4 eyed friend.

"Itachi!" the first voice I heard yelled, "We are discussing how to catch the recently discovered jinchuuri!"

My eyes glanced toward the voice. They also widened. For I saw the former leader of the akatsuki, Pain.

"WHAT THE HELL! YOU DON'T HAVE SOMEONE TO PLAY AS YOU! WHY THE HELL DO U LOOK SO ANIMEY!"

My body froze. My head spun towards my friend. We shrieked.

"You look exactly like Sasori!" I managed to say through the shriek, "Except with-"

I didn't even wanna mention what I was about to say. Let's just say, she was a girl, end of story.

"W-what about you!" she stuttered, "You look exactly like Itachi except you also got ample bosoms!"

I slapped my forehead, "You know you gatta stop saying that word. Ever since you played Tales of Symphonia 2, you always use that word to refer to…."

I paused for two reasons. One, I didn't wanna say the word. Two, I felt something covering my forehead. I started poking the area were my forehead was supposed to be bare. A headband. I kept poking nonstop.

_Hehe this is kinda fun._

My fun was over until I saw blood splatter over the wall behind me. My friend and I turned slowly. Eyes twitching.

"Hey guys!" a bloody smile appeared, "I have a sudden love for plants and a craving for people! Who knew they taste so good!"

"Linkfreak….." I muttered, "Your Zetsu….."

The girl looked at herself and back up, "It has appeared so…."

You think things got crazy from there, well it is, but other crazy things happened too.

"I AM A GOOD GIRL!"

"Will you go away, un!"

"Flowers….."

The three people stared at a strange trio. Too strange…..

"Um guys," I muttered, "You do realize that you are your skit characters."

The three looked down. The blue haired girl was the first to scream.

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I," Bramble couldn't get the words out, "I'm a guy!"

"That explains the gender switching of our characters," Angel curled a finger under her lip.

"I'm pretty okay being Deidara, um," Soup paused, "But this um and un thing is pissing me off, un."

"Well Mysteria will love Mysteria even if Mysteria is Tobi. So Tobi will love Tobi!"

"I think Mysteria is bipolar…"I mumbled, "And Mysteria, that didn't make any sence."

"I think we all are bipolar," Angel said, "I mean I have a sudden eagerness to play with puppets… then draw…."

"I wanna go build clay!"Deidara smirked, "and …… I don't know. You know what I'm just ganna stand here and do nothing. Un!"

"Tobi will be a good girl!"Mysteria smiled (with a mask…).

"I don't care if I'm a guy," The Konan of the group said with less emotion, "WHAT THE HECK AM I SAYING!"

"Lol, it's going to be hard for a girl with mood swings to be practically emotionless," Our Zetsu laughed, "I wanna play Twilight Princess. Links there! Mmm…. I wonder if I could eat him…."

"YOU CAN'T!" I yelled, "ONLY I CAN KILL PEOPLE BECAUSE I'M THE AWSOMEST UCHIHA EVER! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Shadows gone crazy………" Angel whispered to Mysteria, who nodded.

"Wow, I got the will to kill," I mumbled emotionlessly, "Now, I have no emotions…. Goddang it…. I'm the type who laughs a lot and says random things….. how am I supposed to do this if I lack emotion as much as how Sasuke lacks hatred…. Well atleast I'm not blind."

Slowly Zetsu walks away, but I hear his/her footsteps.

"Come back here Zetsu!" I yell emotionlessly and smack into a wall, "When did you get all bricky…."

The Deidara of the group muttered, "I wonder if bricks can explode….."

Suddenly a kunai knife dashed in front of our faces. Our heads slowly turned.

"Now, since I have your attention," the man with the piercings stated, "You all have to go on a mission tomorrow, Only Konan, as usual, and Kisame will stay."

"Why am I stuck with Mr. Piercings and Fish boy," Konan groaned in her now masculine vioce."

"Because we always stay and devise plans," Pain retorted, "Besides enemies will think we're weak if someone attacks with _**paper flowers**_!"

Konan groaned again but went back to the emotionless stage. Deidara then suddenly raised his hand like a school kid.

"Um, what exactly are we fighting,"

Pain gave a slight smile and words flowed through his mouth, "A jinchuuri that was just now found, with no tail at all. He is feared by many. He is known as many things. Death. Evil. But the animal he is scares fear to the very core. He is"

All eyes stared at the former leader (who strangly is the leader at the moment, well at least our Tobi isn't!) he looked at u sternly. The pause was filled with silence even the tiniest munch Zetsu made can be heard. Our patience was about to be lost till we saw his lips move.

"a bunny."

**_this is all based off a dream i had. cuz my dream is slightly blurry and mean, i changed and added some things. please no mean stuff about "Oh, you put yourself in, that's stupid!" well i told angel about my dream and she said i should make this a fanfic._**


End file.
